Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power adapter, in particular, to a rotatable plug structure in a power adapter.
Description of Related Art
A known power adapter having a rotatable connector comprises a housing, a rotating axle, two insertion pins and two conductive terminals attached onto the rotating axle. The housing includes two ping slots arranged spaced apart from each other inside the housing. The rotating axle is able to rotatably contact with the two conductive terminals for conduction or disengagement. During the use, the external ends of the two conductive terminals penetrate into the power connector of the power supply, and the external ends of the two insertion pins protrude out of the pin slots and are inserted into the socket. Accordingly, at this time, the pins and terminals contact with each other for conduction; therefore, the power in the socket can be transmitted to the power supply via the pins and the terminals sequentially. However, since the insertion pins and the conductive terminals only form conduction on one end thereof; therefore, the positions of the pins or terminals are likely to be deviated due to collision or various causes such that the corresponding pins and terminals cannot form contacts successfully, resulting in disconnection of power and the failure of the use of the device.
In view of the drawbacks of poor usage stability and insufficient structure associated with the currently existing known art of the rotatable connector of a power adapter, it is an objective of the inventor of the present invention to provide a solution capable of overcoming the aforementioned problems through years of research along with the utilization of theoretical principles.